


The Mysterious Case of Y/N

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [28]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Family, Other, Reader Insert, Wholesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:could you do a b99 imagine where reader is holt and kevin’s adoptive child since reader was a baby and they’re a teenager when the squad finds out and jakes all “you never told us you had a kid!” and holts just like “you never asked”???? just lots of family fluff !! thank you :)





	The Mysterious Case of Y/N

“Hello, everyone!” I greeted them as I walked into the bullpen. “I brought coffee!”

“Did you bring chicken wings?” Asked Scully, quickly turning around to me.

“Um… no…” I lifted the coffees a little bit to show it was all that I brought.

“Then we’re not interested” Said Hitchcock, turning back to his desk like his friend did.

“Hey, Y/N” Terry greeted me with a friendly smile.

“Good morning, Sergent Jeffords!” I reciprocated the gesture and also gave him the coffee labeled ‘Terry’. “How are your little girls and your lovely wife?”

“Thank you!” He said, taking the coffee. “And they’re doing great!” 

“Good! I am glad to hear that!”

“Well, well, well” Jake sounded behind me. “Who do we have here?”

“Hello, Jacob!” I picked up his coffee and offered it to him. “Would you like some coffee?”

“I don’t want any of your dirty bribing” Despite it all, he did take it. “I want answers!”

“Not again…” Said Rosa from her desk, rolling her eyes.

“Spit it out, Y/N” Amy backed her boyfriend up.

“Yes, where were you last morning?!” Jake insisted, punching the desk even if he did grimace, but he was staring at me.

“Um… I was here” I tilted my head, not losing the smile even if I did wonder what they were on about. “Giving you coffee like I am today”

“And brought pie too” Boyle added with a thumbs up.

“Aha!” Jake exclaimed as I absently gave Rosa and Boyle their coffees. “You made your first mistake”

“Why is that?”

“Because!” He paused, for dramatic purposes, I assumed. “We realized, no one here knows who you actually are”

“What is Jake saying?” Hitchcock asked whoever would answer.

“The mysterious case of Y/N” Rosa tiredly replied.

“The mysterious case of Y/N indeed!” Jake repeated, this time with more pizzazz.

Entertained by him, I leaned on his desk and nodded, letting him know I was listening.

“No one here knows where you came from” Amy squinted her eyes at me. “One day you just started showing up”

“The important question is why?” Her boyfriend continued. “Why do you come here almost every day, and why do you bring us food and coffee?”

I opened my mouth to reply, but he held up one finger to shush me. I grinned as I looked around me and realized Boyle and Terry were intently listening, even if Rosa and Gina were in no way interested in Jake’s silly ‘case’.

“We have been observing your every move” His voice suddenly deepened, and I knew the detective enough to realize he was trying to sound like a cool tough epic movie protagonist like John McClane or something along those lines. “You do the same thing every day, first-“

Gina suddenly approached, snooping around and hence interrupting Jake’s ‘epic’ speech.

“Gina, are you here to find out who Y/N is?” He asked her, surprised.

“Nah, I just heard there’s free coffee so…” She looked for the cup labeled ‘Gina’, took it and calmly returned to her desk like nothing had happened.

“As I was saying…” Jake continued, taking a moment to get back into character and deepening his voice once more. “Same thing every day: first you greet everyone and give us whatever thing it is that you brought that day”

“Then you chat with someone, depending on who’s busy” Amy added.

“You spend from ten to twenty five minutes chatting before you go into Captain Holt’s office”

“We never know what you talk about because we value his privacy, but you’re not there for long”

“That is because I only say hello-“ I tried to clear up the… misunderstanding? But they wouldn’t let me, they were so into their ‘investigation’ that they cut me off.

“We’ll be asking the questions here” Jake interrupted me.

“I believe that wasn’t a question”

“You have the right to remain silent, Y/N!”

“After you speak with the Captain” Amy insisted. “You say goodbye and leave, that is your routine”

“Why do you bring us food, Y/N?” Jake stepped closer to me, as though I could be intimidated by him, especially with that quite goofy expression he was showcasing. “Are you trying to condition us to eat it, to earn our trust so one day we’ll all die when you bring us poisoned cake?”

“Jake…” Terry tiredly said, but the detective swatted him off.

“Ever since summer started, you appeared and have been coming here at the same time every day” Jake had to stop to clear his throat, that deep voice was probably hurting him a little. “So what it’ll be?”

“Excuse me?” I asked, locking eyes with him even if he seemed bothered that I was unfazed.

“Are you gonna talk?” He moved the adjustable lamp on his desk so it would shine the light in my face. “Or do we have to do this the hard way?”

“I was trying to explain myself” I shrunk away from the bright light until he lowered it. “You’re not giving me a chance to”

In spite of it all, Jake smiled a little at my calmness. I knew that was all playful and in good fun but that underneath it all they were genuinely curious about me.

Just then, I noticed the Captain standing up from his chair inside his office and heading outside.

“Then talk, dammit, I-“ Jake kept up the goofy act, but I felt the need to intervene.

“Detective Peralta?” I politely interrupted him, unable to erase a smile from my face.

“What?” He exclaimed in outrage.

“I would venture to think you will find some answers soon enough” I pointed a finger towards the Captain as he approached us.

“What is taking Y/N so long?” He stared down to his wristwatch.

“That would be me, sir” Jake replied. “I was interrogating Y/N for the safety of the entire precinct”

“Is Peralta bothering you?”

“No, it is fine”

“Did you bring me something today?”

“Yes, coffee!” I reached out to the only coffee left in the plastic rack and handed it to him.

“Thank you, child” The Captain smiled at me, ever so slightly, and rested a fond hand over my shoulder.

“You are welcome, dad” I then turned to Jake, just in time to see the shock reflected in his features.

“Wow, wait a minute…” Amy was the first one to say something. “Did Y/N call you ‘dad’, Captain?”

“Yes” The Captain replied, quite puzzled. “Y/N is my child”

“You have a kid?!” Rosa got interested again.

“Yes, Kevin and I are quite proud” Indeed, the paternal pride and fondness was reflected in his glance as he looked at me and lightly squeezed my shoulder.

“You never told us you have a kid!!!” Jake exclaimed, gawking at him.

“You never asked” The Captain simply replied.

“But… you always call him Captain too” Terry pointed out.

“He is the Captain, after all, despite being my father” I shrugged a little. “I am only being respectful”

“H-How?” Charles wondered aloud. “How did it happen? When?!”

“Kevin and I decided to adopt a baby, and so we did” Dad motioned over to me. “Y/N has been in our lives for quite some while now”

“Uh…. Captain?” Jake bore a playful expression. “You do know Y/N is standing right here, don’t you?”

“Of course we told Y/N” Dad briefly explained. “We had a conversation concerning the subject many years ago”

“That’s adorable” Charles smiled at me. “And believe me, Y/N, we love adoptive children just as much as biological ones”

“I know, Detective Boyle” I smiled back at him. “I know how much you love Nikolaj”

“He is right” In a rare affectionate gesture, dad patted my head. “Y/N is our biggest accomplishment in life”

There was a low murmur of aws around us, causing me to be slightly flustered by his affection. My parents were never ones to show their fondness openly, but that did not mean I was unaware of their paternal love for me.

“How did we not know this?!” Jake was certainly making the discovery of his career. “This is so cute! And case solved!”

“I do not know, Jacob. We never meant to keep it a secret, I came here only to visit my father on the summer holidays and perhaps bring him some coffee” I honestly replied. “It is just that I ended befriending all of you too, as I soon found you are all lovely people”

“Aw” Amy cooed, kindly squeezing my arm. “That’s sweet!”

“I should have known” Jake absently muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. “You always call me ‘Jacob’ and you talk just like the Captain!”

I grinned at his findings, slightly startled when he suddenly gasped next to me.

“But that means we can be like siblings!” He placed an arm over my shoulders and hugged me. “And you can tell me embarrassing stories about Captain Holt!!”

Dad and I exchanged a quick glance as Jake went on and on about it. Nonetheless, the smile lingered in my lips.


End file.
